Atrapados en la nieve
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: El hombre que la estaba sacando del restaurante en llamas tenia una voz de lo mas seductora, pero Orihime Inoue, embarazada y sola, sabia que debía olvidarse del valiente bombero que había arriesgado la vida para salvarla. Pero ella no esperaba que aquel atractivo bombero la buscara…
1. Prólogo

Saludos lectores que buscan el placer en la literatura… (IH)

Bueno, pues hace ya tiempo leí un libro que me encanto y he venido a compartirlo con ustedes adaptándolo a un IH. Espero que les guste la idea al igual que a mi y me den su opinión de cómo va quedando, pues la verdad es que no solo se trata de pasarla y ya, sino que también debo ver que personajes sustituirán a quien y de la mejor forma posible de acuerdo a la personalidad ya declarada.

El libro se llama: "Atrapados en la nieve", la autora es Allison Leigh, de la mini serie Harlequin.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este será una muy larga declaración. Los personajes (tanto originales como ficticios) no me pertenecen. Ni Ichigo, Orihime y todos los demás que aparecerán en el transcurso de la historia (son de Kubo). Tampoco la idea original de la historia. Lo mío solo es el trabajo de la adaptación (para mi desgracia XD)…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Atrapados en la nieve**

**Prólogo**

-¿Señorita? Soy del Cuerpo de Bomberos de Karakura. Esta usted a salvo. Abra los ojos

Orihime oyó una voz a lo lejos. Le dolía la garganta. Cuando inhalaba, le quemaba la nariz. Lo único que quería era dormir. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no dormía una noche entera? ¿Desde cuándo? Su mente comenzó a buscar, pero había una niebla muy espesa que no le permitía ver nada.

-Venga, preciosa, abre los ojos

Estaba flotando en la niebla ¿Estaría volando? En alguna ocasión le habían dicho que, si soñaba con que volaba, quería decir que le iba a suceder algo bueno.

Si, debía de ser eso. Debía estar soñando.

-No quiero tenerte que hacer una traqueotomía. Respira, por favor.

Orihime hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué no la dejaban dormir?

-Le voy a poner mi mascara y va a usted a respirar –le dijo la voz de nuevo –Ya vera, se va a encontrar mejor.

Orihime sintió algo en la cara e intento quitárselo, pero percibió un aire extraño y dulzón que no se le hizo desagradable.

-Muy bien, señorita. Ya esta volviendo. Muy bien.

Aquella voz la acompañaba a través de la neblina.

-Esta usted a salvo –le murmuro.

No, aquello no era cierto. ¿Dónde estaba su pareja? Orihime frunció el ceño, pues el dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo era muy fuerte.

-No –contestó

-Si, esta usted a salvo –insistió la voz –Se lo prometo. Abra los ojos y lo vera ¿Cómo se llama?

Orihime, me llamo Orihime, pensó.

Entonces, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rostro masculino que se correspondía con la voz que estaba hablando.

Voces, gritos, sirenas, humo y muchas luces. Orihime sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Menos mal. No se lo había dicho, así que todavía podía improvisar. Orihime carraspeo, tosió e intento recordar el nombre que estaba utilizando en aquellos momentos.

-Asuna –contesto por fin sintiendo un gran dolor en la garganta –Asuna Su… Suno –concluyó.

Si, eso, muy bien. Suno, no Inoue.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Tranquila, Asuna. Esta usted a salvo –la tranquilizo el bombero –Esta usted conmigo.

Orihime se dio cuenta de que la llevaba en brazos y también se dio cuenta de que estaba muy mareada. Cerró los ojos, pero no sintió ningún alivio.

-Tengo náuseas –anunció.

-Es normal –contestó el bombero –La voy a dejar sobre la camilla. Relájese.

Orihime volvió a abrir los ojos mientras el bombero la depositaba en una superficie estable.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –volvió a preguntar.

El bombero tenía la cara manchada, como si se hubiera pintado para irse de maniobras, y unos hombros muy anchos.

Orihime se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo de que había una furgoneta blanca a su lado.

-He entrado para vaciar el restaurante y no la encontraba –le explico inclinándose sobre ella y hablándole con dulzura.

Cuánta dulzura.

Qué gran consuelo.

Orihime parpadeó, se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los tenia humedecidos.

-Había mucho humo ahí dentro y usted estaba inconsciente –le conto el bombero –Ahora la van a llevar al hospital para asegurarnos de que este usted bien.

Orihime no quería ir al hospital. Quería, quería… la verdad era que no sabia lo que quería.

-El incendio –dijo con voz grave y tono estúpido.

Si, efectivamente, había llamas detrás de la ambulancia y una gran nube de humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Orihime se llevo la mano al abdomen. ¿Habría sufrido su bebe algún daño?

-Vine a comprar una enchilada –declaro.

El bombero sonrió.

-Pues me temo que va a tener que esperar un poco para comérsela porque, al haber inhalado tanto humo, tendrá el estomago revuelto.

Orihime se dio cuenta de que no era pintura de guerra lo que llevaba en la cara sino hollín y que el uniforme que lucia era el de bombero.

-¿Me ha rescatado usted?

-Si –contestó el bombero sonriente –Todo va a ir bien, Asuna. ¿Quiere que avisemos a alguien? ¿A su marido? ¿Con quien está usted aquí?

Había ido al restaurante Karakura para disfrutar de una comida, era la primera vez que había salido desde que había llegado allí y lo había hecho porque había pensado que sólo se cumplen veinticinco años una vez en la vida.

-¿Asuna?

-No estoy casada –fue lo único que acertó a contestar –No hace falta que llamen a nadie.

-Ya nos hacemos cargo nosotros de ella, Ichigo –declaro una mujer.

Ella y otro hombre aparecieron junto a la camilla y, antes de que a Orihime le diera tiempo de formar otra frase coherente, metieron la camilla en la ambulancia.

Mientras lo hacían, Orihime no dejo de mirar al bombero, que se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta.

De repente, las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron. Orihime quiso protestar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues el vehículo se estaba moviendo.

Orihime sintió una mano fría en la muñeca.

-¿Cómo se llama señorita?

Orihime cerró los ojos y vio la sonrisa del bombero y oyó su voz amable.

-Asuna –volvió a mentir –Asuna Suno.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bien, pues de acuerdo al libro, hasta aquí queda el prólogo, pero los capítulos están más largos. Por favor si alguna vez lo leyeron háganmelo saber y si no también.

Me despido pidiendo sus opiniones en Reviews. Gracias y hasta pronto n.n


	2. Búsqueda Desesperada

¡Hola!... pues aquí ando con las actualizaciones, solo que de poco a poco, no se desesperen que si iré subiendo según me de tiempo con la preparatoria.

Este es el capitulo uno, esta lindo así que disfrútenlo…

Kotomi-chan, si lees esto sabes que te lo agradezco mucho nena… y también a los divinos lectores que brindan apoyo.

A solo 1 Review de los 100 ¿Quién será el numero 100?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Atrapados en la nieve**

**Capítulo 1:** "Búsqueda desesperada"

_Dos semanas después…_

-Estás loco. Yo diría que incluso obsesionado. Acéptalo y ya está. Esa mujer ha desaparecido. A lo mejor sólo estaba de paso.

Ichigo Kurosaki miro a su hermano Uryuu, con el que estaba comiendo en la cafetería de Unohana.

-Gracias por el consuelo –dijo irónicamente el pelinaranja

Uryuu sonrió.

-Por eso querías que me viniera a vivir aquí otra vez, ¿verdad? Para consolarte cuando lo necesitaras.

-Si, claro –contesto Ichigo.

El ojicafé era uno de los cuatro hermanos Kurosaki, se llevaba 1 año con Uryuu, y a pesar de no ser el era el mayor, no necesitaba que nadie lo consolara. Era fuerte como cualquiera de sus cuatro hermanos.

-Por supuesto, claro, sólo quería que vinieras para consolarme. Nada que ver con la Fundación.

-Querías que me hiciera cargo de la Fundación para tener tiempo para ir por ahí jugando con llamas y rescatando damiselas –bromeo Uryuu hojeando el menú del día –Olvídate de esa chica. Tienes que dejar de perseguirla

-No la estoy persiguiendo –negó Ichigo sin convencimiento –Solo quiero asegurarme de que esta bien. Te recuerdo que la saque de un edificio en llamas.

-Te recuerdo que eso fue hace dos semanas. Todos sabemos que eres un héroe aunque, para ser sincero, todavía no entiendo por que te empeñas en entrar en edificios en llamas cuando los demás queremos salir –volvió a bromear su hermano ajustándose las gafas y mirando la nota que le habían dado a su hermano –Desde luego, la persona que haya escrito esto no diferencia entre los sietes y los unos ¿Y el ultimo numero que es? ¿Un ocho?

-Lo escribió Urahara –contesto Ichigo tomando la nota de manos de su hermano y mirándola también –Lo único que entiendo es el nombre de la calle, Xcution. Lo demás es intangible. Y lo peor es que Urahara no se acuerda –concluyo.

Su compañero era un comerciante maravilloso, pero una cabeza loca para los detalles.

-Ni siquiera recuerda quien llamo para dejar la dirección.

Ichigo estaba seguro de que no había sido nadie del hospital, pues tenían que respetar la confidencialidad de sus pacientes. Seguramente, habría sido uno de los taxistas con los que había hablado y a los que había ofrecido una buena cantidad de dinero para encontrar al que había llevado a Asuna Suno del hospital a su casa cuando había perdido el alta voluntaria nada mas llegar allí.

-Lo que te digo, que estas obsesionado. Deberías concentrarte en el examen de capitán.

Ichigo prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Uryuu agarro su taza de café, que estaba vacía y miro a la camarera que estaba en la barra.

-Eh, preciosa, ¿tienes algo calientito por ahí?

La preciosa en cuestión era Nazoami, una de las hermosas camareras del local. Tras agarrar una cafetera humeante, se acerco a su mesa y les relleno las tazas a los dos, pero lo hizo sin quitarle el ojo de enciman a Uryuu. A Ichigo no le extraño lo mas mínimo. Su hermano acababa de llegar a Karakura y él ya llevaba allí años.

-He oído que trabajas en la Kurosaki Fundation –comento –Y que eres analista financiero. Supongo que Karakura te parecerá muy aburrido después de haber vivido en Los Ángeles

-Si, a Ichigo le ha ido bien aquí, y parece ser que así ha sido, seguro que a mi me ira todavía mejor porque yo hago las cosas mejor que mi hermano pequeño –contesto Uryuu en tono divertido

-¿Ah, si? –sonrió Nazoami -¿Todo? Eso habrá que probarlo.

-Nazoami, la comida de la cinco –grito en ese momento Unohana desde la cocina.

-Ya nos veremos, guapo –se despidió la camarera alejándose

-A lo mejor resulta que Karakura es más divertido de lo que yo creía –comento Uryuu

-Te aseguro que Nazoami es muy divertida, pero te advierto que no busca una aventura sino casarse y tener hijos –contesto Ichigo

-¿Qué llevara a una mujer tan atractiva a querer fastidiar así las cosas?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

-Pago yo –dijo su hermano

Pero Ichigo dejo sobre la mesa unos cuantos billetes. Suficiente para pagar lo suyo y dejar una buena propina para Nazoami.

-No estoy arruinado.

Los Kurosaki tenían mucho dinero, pero él siempre se había ganado el suyo. En Karakura no ganaba tanto como en California, pero no había sido dinero lo que había ido buscando allí sino cordura.

Claro que, según su hermano, la había perdido por la pelinaranja del incendio.

A lo mejor tiene razón, pensó.

Asegurarse de que Asuna Suno estaba bien no iba a hacer que se olvidara de lo que había sucedido con Senna en California.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo estés –comento Uryuu haciendo que dejara de pensar en la mujer a la que no había podido salvar –No te pongas tan delicado. A ver si encuentras a la pelinaranja, te das un buen revolcón con ella y te tranquilizas.

-No quiero darme un revolcón con ella –objetó Ichigo poniéndose la chaqueta para irse.

-Que frio –comento Uryuu una vez en la calle –Esta mañana han dicho que podría nevar

-No les hagas ni caso. Hace mas de veinte años que no nieva por aquí –contesto Ichigo -¿Qué tal van las cosas por la Fundación?

Uryuu se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bien. Desde luego, trabajar para una entidad sin ánimo de lucro es muy diferente. Karakura también es diferente. Gracias a Dios ha crecido bastante.

Para entonces, habían llegado junto a sus vehículos, el impecable Porsche de Uryuu (amante del color blanco y la limpieza) y la no tan impecable furgoneta negra de Ichigo.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a perseguir a esa mujer?

Hasta que la encuentres.

-Bueno, da igual, no hace falta que me contestes… ¿Por que crees que el tío Sosuke quiere que nos reunamos en Las Noches? ¿No seria más fácil que nos viéramos con el tío Shunhei? A mi me parece que seria mas fácil ir con él que a su "casa" (por no decir palacio), pero bueno… -comento el ojiazul refiriéndose al hermano de su padre –Al principio, creía que nos había citado para hablar del evento benéfico que ha organizado para este mes en su casa, pero ahora no lo se. Espero que no sea porque esté enfermo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Ichigo pensó en su madre, que había muerto dos años antes. Sabía que su hermano estaba pensando en lo mismo, pero, como de costumbre, ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto.

-¿Esta libre esta tarde? ¿Va a poder ir? –fue todo lo que pregunto Uryuu.

-Si, le he cambiado el turno a un compañero –contesto Ichigo.

-Papá va a alquilar un coche en el aeropuerto, así que no tengo que ir a buscarlo, ¿Quieres que te pase a recoger?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos allí.

-¿Cosas? ¿Perseguir a esa chica? –sonrió su hermano metiéndose en su coche –Nos vemos luego.

Ichigo le dijo adiós con la mano y se metió en su furgoneta. No se dio cuenta de que su hermano salía del aparcamiento detrás de él, pues había bastante tráfico y, además, iba ocupado intentando descifrar la dirección que Urahara había anotado.

Uryuu tenía razón. Estaba loco. Era la única explicación. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Asuna Suno. Aquellos ojos grandes y grises, ojos que reflejaban pánico en mitad del humo y de las llamas y que, cuando habían posado su mirada en él, lo habían hecho con alivio y confianza.

Si, con ese tipo de confianza que nace del alma y que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo sino con la necesidad humana básica de conexión. Y, por supuesto, no podía olvidar la curva de su abdomen, que había notado al tomarla en brazos.

Llevaba dos semanas intentando obtener información sobre Asuna, hablando con todas las personas que habían estado allí aquella noche y lo único que había conseguido averiguar había sido que había dejado el hospital en taxi en contra de la opinión de los medico. A partir de aquel dato, se había lanzado a hablar con todas las compañías de taxis que cubrían la zona.

Ichigo doblo a la derecha en un semáforo, avanzo por una calle y entro en una zona residencial. Una vez allí, localizo la calle Xcution y comenzó a buscar la casa en cuestión según las posibles combinaciones de números que tenía anotados.

Cuatro horas después, había conseguido que le cerraran dos veces la puerta en las narices y que una tercera persona, mas amable, negara con la cabeza y se la cerrara también. En las narices. En la cuarta casa a la que llamo, ni siquiera le contestaron. Entonces, se fijo en que había dos bicicletas de montaña apoyadas en una pared y un palo de hockey en el suelo y se pegunto si serian de los hijos de Asuna.

La noche del incendio le había dicho que no estaba casada, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera hijos. Claro que parecía muy joven para tener hijos de aquellas edades.

Aun así, dejo una nota en la puerta y se fue.

Una vez en la furgoneta de nuevo, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al otro extremo. Allí, la calle se estrechaba y los jardines se hacían cada vez más pequeños hasta desaparecer. Al fondo de la calle no había más que un camino de tierra.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

Creía que en los años que llevaba viviendo allí se había recorrido hasta el último rincón del pueblo, pero, por lo visto, no era así.

Ichigo avanzo por el camino de tierra, que subía por la ladera de una colina. Al fondo, se veía una casa y se acerco, pero la dirección que estaba escrita en el buzón no se parecía absolutamente en nada a la que le había dado Urahara, así que volvió al camino principal. Suponía que, al llegar a lo alto de la colina, no habría absolutamente nada y le sorprendió mucho ver una casa chiquita al fondo, en mitad del campo.

Se trataba de una construcción que no estaba rodeada de jardines como las demás sino de arbustos secos. En otro tiempo, había sido amarilla, pero ahora la pintura caída le daba un aire triste y desolado. Ichigo pudo notar que salía humo de la chimenea y había un coche estacionado en uno de los laterales, así que se dirigió al final de cuentas hasta allí.

Al llegar frente a la casa, paro el carro y se bajo. Le pareció que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse ponía un toque fantasmal al tenebroso lugar. Miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Le parecía mentira estar en Karakura.

Al exhalar, le salió vaho de la boca. Desde luego, hacia mucho frio. Ichigo se subió el cierre de la chaqueta. Si aquella no era la casa de Asuna, tiraría la nota y se olvidaría de todo aquel asunto.

Era evidente que Asuna tenia su vida y, quizás, no le hiciera ninguna gracias que un desconocido la estuviera buscando. Además, aunque la encontrara, había cosas en su vida que nadie podría cambiar.

Ichigo subió los tres escalones del cobertizo y llamo a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a llamar. Aunque salía humo por la chimenea, parecía que no había nadie en casa.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –gritó llamando de nuevo a la puerta con los nudillos cada vez mas fuerte –Soy del Cuerpo de Bomberos de Karakura y estoy buscando a Asuna Suno.

Orihime dio un respingo al oír a través de la delgada puerta aquella voz que recordaba tan bien y se llevo las manos al corazón, que le latía aceleradamente.

Menos mal que no eran Grimmjow ni sus padres.

A continuación, se escondió detrás de la cortina que cubría el ventanal que había junto a la puerta principal y levanto la tela un centímetro, lo justo para ver a la persona que había llamado.

Se trataba de un hombre y, desde luego, no era su padre. No era tan alto como Grimmjow y, además, jamás había visto a su ex prometido con pantalones azules. Ni una sola vez en los cuatro años que había estado con él. En cualquier caso, no le habrían quedado tan bien como le quedaban al hombre del porche.

En ese momento, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando, la cabeza pelinaranja se giro y la observó. Orihime dio un salto hacia atrás y soltó la cortina. Al instante, sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle desbocado, pero sabia que en aquella ocasión, no era por miedo a que sus padres o su prometido la hubieran encontrado y la fueran a obligar a embarcarse en un matrimonio que solo les favorecía a ellos.

-Señorita Suno, por favor, abra la puerta. No he venido a molestarla. Bueno, tal vez, solo un poco. Solo quiero, eh, hacer seguimiento.

Orihime se paso las manos por las mangas del enorme jersey que llevaba puesto, tiro del dobladillo hacia abajo y abrió la puerta con la cadena de seguridad puesta.

-¿Seguimiento? –le pregunto al bombero a través de la abertura de dos centímetros. Al menos así podía visualizarlo más.

-Si, señorita –sonrió el girándose con su sonrisa y sus ojos chocolate.

Orihime sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se agarro al pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Es normal? Lo pregunto porque es la primera vez que me sacan de un edificio en llamas y no se cual es el protocolo.

-No siempre se hace, pero tampoco es la primera vez –contesto el bombero (un muy sexy bombero).

Orihime no supo que significaba exactamente aquella respuesta, pero se dio cuenta de que hacia mucho frio, así que decidió abrir la puerta.

-Un momento –le dijo cerrándola, quitando la cadena y volviéndola a abrir –Hace mucho frio. Pase –le indico

Aquel hombre le había salvado la vida y no le parecía correcto tenerlo en el porche pasando frio. Ichigo la saludo con la cabeza al entrar y Orihime se lo imagino perfectamente con un sombrero de vaquero.

Evidentemente, sus hormonas están revolucionadas.

Se apresuro a cerrar la puerta y, cuando se giro, se encontró a solas con el bombero. Gracias a Dios, no la estaba mirando sino que se estaba fijando en su modesta casa, aquella casa que ahora era su hogar y que era mucho mejor que la lujosa hacienda en la que había crecido

-Debería darle la vuelta a la pantalla de la chimenea –comento –Esta al revés.

Orihime se quedo mirando la chimenea

-Es que la he comprado de segunda mano –contesto –En la casa no había

Desde que había llegado allí, hacia mes y medio, había aprendido a encender el fuego, pero esos detalles todavía le pasaban desapercibidos.

Lo cierto era que en la casa solo había un horrible sofá naranja, una mesa baja de madera y vajilla para cuatro. Orihime no había comprado nada más y no lo iba a hacer. El dinero que tenia no era para gastar.

Orihime se mojo los labios. Solo se oía el ulular del viento y el chisporroteo de las llamas en la chimenea.

-No tuve oportunidad de darle las gracias –comento -¿Lo llamo oficial o cómo lo llamo?

El bombero negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-No, llámeme Ichigo

Orihime se fijo en que tenía unas pestañas muy largas y le pareció ridículo fijarse en un detalle así. Ni que hubiera ido a buscarla para salir. No era su cita, así que, ¿Para que fijarse en ese tipo de cosas?

-¿Le apetece tomar algo caliente… Ichigo? –le pregunto

El bombero sonrió todavía más. Al hacerlo, Orihime noto que su sonrisa era también sexy.

-Me encantaría –acepto el ojicafé

-¿Un café, por ejemplo? –le pregunto Orihime

-Perfecto

Si, perfecto, porque así estaría ocupada unos minutos y podría utilizar aquel tiempo para pensar en algo que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que se quedo callada, como si le hubiera comido la lengua los hombrecillos azules que tanto soñaba. Se sentía avergonzada, así que decidió concentrarse en el aroma del café. Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Olerlo. Le estaba prohibido beber café durante el embarazo.

-¿Lo quiere con leche y azúcar? –le pregunto fijándose en que Ichigo se había acercado a una ventana y estaba mirando hacia afuera.

-No, lo tomo solo

Mientras la cafetera hacia su trabajo, Orihime se quedo mirando caer el líquido. Antes, no le costaba hablar con la gente, ni siquiera con los desconocidos. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Lo sabía perfectamente.

Mas bien, quien le había hecho lo que le había hecho.

Orihime levanto la cafetera, sirvió una taza y se giro. Al hacerlo, se encontró con que Ichigo estaba detrás de ella. Al dar un paso atrás, se derramo el café en el platito.

-Vaya, perdón. No quería asustarla –se disculpo el bombero chasqueando la lengua y agarrándola de la muñeca.

A continuación, la llevo al fregadero y abrió el grifo de agua fría. Orihime rezó para que no se diera cuenta de cómo le latía el pulso desbocado.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunto Ichigo con su voz dulce

-Si, gracias –contesto Orihime tragando saliva

-No me de las gracias. Ha sido culpa mía que se quemara –le recordó secándola con un trapo de cocina y fijándose en que se le había quedado una marca rosa en la mano –Las quemaduras duelen mucho

-Apenas me duele –respondió Orihime

Y era cierto porque todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban pendientes de otra cosa.

De él.

-Siéntese –le dijo llenándole la taza de nuevo.

-¿Usted no se va a tomar un café? –le pregunto Ichigo

-No. Si tomo café, luego no duermo por la noche –hablo Orihime -¿Tiene que hacer un informe o algo así?

-¿Un informe de que? –le cuestiono Ichigo mientras probaba el café

-Del seguimiento supongo.

-Ah, no, no exactamente.

-¿Cómo sabia donde vivía? ¿Le dieron mi dirección en el hospital? –le pregunto Orihime algo nerviosa.

Ichigo dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa y se bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero

-Mas o menos –contesto

Orihime se dijo que no debía tener miedo, que el bombero había encontrado a Asuna Suno y no a Orihime Inoue y que no había ningún indicio de que Grimmjow ni sus padres le fueran a encontrar.

-Si hubiera tenido un numero de teléfono, la habría llamado en lugar de presentarme aquí, pero en el hospital me dijeron que se fue en contra del consejo de los médicos.

Orihime sonrió tímidamente. Había contratado una línea de teléfono fijo debido a su embarazo, por sentido común, pero no lo había registrado en el listín telefónico.

-Querían que me quedara en observación… por si acaso, pero el medico me dijo que estaba bien, así que decidí venirme a casa. Es mucho mas barato –le explico

-¿Tiene seguro medico?

Orihime negó con la cabeza

No, todavía no lo tenia, pero no le quedaba mucho para poder pagarlo.

-No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero espero que sepa que hay programas

Orihime sabia que se refería a programas benéficos como los que tenia la Kurosaki Fundation, donde trabajaba como recepcionista.

-Si, pero acabo de empezar a trabajar y no quería faltar

Ichigo no parecía muy convencido y Orihime supuso que el Cuerpo de Bomberos aseguraría a todos sus miembros y él disfrutaría de un seguro medico en condiciones. Sinceramente, antes de escapar de Inglaterra, jamás se había preocupado por aquellos asuntos que llevaban sus padres y que hubiera llevado algún día Grimmjow.

Que ingenua había sido. Entonces, sólo se preocupaba de ir a los bailes benéficos que su familia organizaba, en elegir los vestidos de sus damas de honor y en seleccionar las vajillas de porcelana más bonitas.

En ningún momento se le había ocurrido pensar en el verdadero motivo que había llevado a Grimmjow a pedirle que se casara con él.

-¿Y donde trabaja?

Orihime se puso en pie, se acerco a la chimenea y metió un leño.

-En la Kurosaki Fundation –contesto

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué se sorprende?

¿Tanto se le notaba que no había trabajado en su vida?

-Por que llevo dos semanas buscándola y resulta que la tenia muy cerca.

Orihime lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-Me apellido Kurosaki. Soy Ichigo Kurosaki

-Ah –exclamo simplemente

Eso quería decir que era rico, igual que Grimmjow

-Bueno, pues ya ve que estoy bien –comento

Si, era cierto, estaba bien. Lo mas importante era que su bebe estaba bien. Ya iba siendo hora de que aquel bombero rico saliera de su casa

-Bueno –comento también él entendiendo la indirecta y poniéndose de pie –No quiero entretenerla. Si necesita algo en algún momento, por favor, llámeme –le dijo entregándole su tarjeta

Orihime la acepto teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarlo. En la esquina superior izquierda se veía el escudo de los bomberos de la localidad y en el centro ponía: _Teniente Ichigo Kurosaki._

-No creo que la vaya a necesitar, pero gracias.

Ichigo asintió, dudo brevemente y agarro el tirador de la puerta.

-Bueno, puede llamar aunque no necesite nada –se despidió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Orihime sintió que se le secaba la boca y no pudo contestar, pero ambos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al ver nieve al otro lado de la puerta justamente cuando Ichigo la abría para salir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Wow, termine el primer capitulo, agotada, cansada y alterada pero acabe finalmente.

Gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen si no los contesto todos pero en verdad quisiera teclas para escribir más actualizaciones, de igual forma se los agradezco.

Saben, la personalidad de Bethany (que se cambia el nombre a Bárbara) es exageradamente parecida a la de Hime, tan inocente e imaginando cosas extrañas. Y la de Darr, oh Darr, tan seductor e impulsivo como Ichi… además la de Lyle como Grimmjow ni se diga. Pero los padres de Bethany son igual de malos (solo que en otra manera) que los de la dulce princesa.

¿Se dieron cuenta de que amo la pareja de Ishida con Nazoami?... para mi no hay nada de Nemu ni Tatsuki. Desde que vi ese cap. donde se le quedaba mirando y Kon se encelo, me di cuenta que había una conexión entre los dos. Serios y desconfiados, los adore…

Joder los envidio, ustedes están leyendo mi libro en versión Bleach IchiHime, suertudos n.n

No presiono pero dejen Reviews… si lo hacen crecerán mas (XD)


	3. El viento helado que nos acercó

Ho-hola soy Ami y les apuesto una soda a que ustedes están leyendo esto… (Si, lo saque de HolaSoyGermán)… los saludo de manera extraña pero me da gusto subir este capitulo… disfrútenlo…

Y si dejan Review el crecimiento será… hacia arriba

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Atrapados en la nieve**

**Capítulo 2:** "El viento helado que nos acercó"

-Vaya –comento Ichigo con incredulidad, pensando en lo que iba a decir su hermano -¡Pues si que esta nevando!

-Mucho –contesto Orihime –No sabia que aquí nevara –añadió dando un paso al frente y colocándose al lado de Ichigo, que tuvo que hacer una gran esfuerzo para no dejarse arrastrar por el olor de su pelo.

-Desde que yo vivo aquí, nunca había visto nevar.

Orihime ladeo la cabeza y lo miro e Ichigo sintió el impacto de sus preciosos ojos grises.

-¿Y de eso cuanto hace? –quiso saber Orihime.

-Casi tres años –contesto Ichigo.

Ya había una capa fina de nieve sobre la cubierta de la furgoneta.

-¿Y no seria mejor que esperara a que se mejorara un poco el tiempo para irse? –le pregunto Inoue cerrando la puerta, pues el viento era realmente muy frio.

Ichigo sabia que se le estaba haciendo tarde y que tenia que ir a la reunión que su tío Sosuke había convocado en Las Noches y tampoco había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que, aunque Asuna le había ofrecido quedarse, no parecía muy contenta ante la posibilidad de que lo hiciera.

Más bien, parecía nerviosa.

-¿Tiene suficiente leña? –cuestiono Ichigo

-Si, hay mucha en el garaje.

-Muy bien. Voy a traer unos cuantos leños –se ofreció el pelinaranja antes de irse -¿Tiene velas o linterna?

Orihime asintió.

-Entonces procure tenerlas a la mano –le aconsejo Ichigo encaminándose al garaje.

Efectivamente, allí encontró un montón de leña, pero mucha estaba sin cortar. Busco un hacha, pero no la encontró, así que se limito a cargar la que estaba partida. En un par de viajes, la llevo dentro y la apilo junto a la pared.

-Sera suficiente para mantener el calor –comento –No tendría por que irse la luz, pero, si sucediera, tendría suficiente leña para toda la noche.

Eso quería decir que tendría que volver al día siguiente con un hacha.

-No creo que sea para tanto –contesto Orihime.

-Espero que tenga razón –dijo Ichigo acercándose a la ventana y mirando el cielo, que estaba cada vez mas oscuro.

Si quería llegar al rancho de sus tíos, tenia que irse ya. Lo cierto era que no le hacia ninguna gracia dejar a Asuna allí, pero se dijo que tenia leña suficiente y teléfono.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir –se despidió

-Gracias por la leña –respondió Orihime con timidez.

-De nada. Tiene mi número.

-Si

Aunque hubiera preferido quedarse con ella, Ichigo se obligo a salir de la casa y caminar hacia su furgoneta. Una vez dentro, encendió el motor y la calefacción y también puso los limpiaparabrisas en marcha. Mientras se alejaba de la casa de Asuna Suno. Llamo a Uryuu al teléfono móvil.

-Mira tu, el que decía que no iba a nevar –lo saludo su hermano -¿Dónde estas?

-Sigo en el pueblo –hablo con tono normal evitando los comentarios de su hermano.

-No se para que nos han citado, pero esto no tiene buena pinta. Ha venido incluso la tía Rangiku e Ikumi esta como tristona, lo que es muy raro en ella.

Ichigo pensó en Ikumi Kurosaki, una mujer que, efectivamente, siempre estaba de buen humor. Apenas conocía a Rangiku, la única hermana de su padre. Para empezar, porque no se había relacionado demasiado con la familia y, para seguir, porque se suponía que llevaba una vida de lo más despreocupada, coleccionando maridos e ignorando a los hijos que iba teniendo con ellos.

Primero su padre y sus hermanos volaban desde California y ahora su tía, a la que había visto un par de veces en la vida, aparecía también. Desde luego, lo que Sosuke tuviera que decirles debía de ser muy serio.

-Bien, dile al tío que voy para allá –se comprometió

-Imposible. Han cerrado las carreteras –lo informo Uryuu –La única manera que tienes de llegar aquí es en tu camión de bomberos y con las sirenas a toda potencia.

Ichigo maldijo y se apresuro a conectar su busca. En caso de emergencia, todos los miembros del departamento debían estar localizables.

-No apagues el móvil –le pidió a su hermano –Te llamo dentro de un rato para ver que es lo que tiene que comunicar el tío Sosuke a la familia.

-Muy bien –contesto Uryuu -¿Has tenido suerte con la dirección?

A Ichigo no le apetecía hablar de Asuna, así que contesto sin muchas ganas.

-Si

-¿Y?

-Y nada. Te tengo que dejar –se despidió colgando

A continuación, se apresuro a llamar al parque de bomberos, donde su compañero Sado lo informo de que el capitán había dicho que quería que los hombres se quedaran donde estuvieran, que no se movieran. En caso de necesidad, mandarían una unidad a buscarlos. Por lo visto, el alcalde había declarado el estado de emergencia.

El problema era que, de hacer falta, mandarían la unidad a su casa, así que no tuvo mas remedio que darle a su compañero la dirección de Asuna, aunque sabia que eso le iba a costar unas cuantas bromas.

-Estoy en casa de una amiga –le explico –Espero que la batería del móvil me dure hasta que haya pasado la tormenta.

-Por lo menos lo vas a pasar calientito –bromeo su compañero a pesar de no ser así –Bueno, si te acuerdas de cómo van esas cosas, porque desde que te mudaste aquí no has salido con ninguna mujer.

-Por lo menos, cuando salgo con alguien, salgo con una mujer y no con una oveja. Mera que preferir las ovejas a Tatsuki –contesto Ichigo.

Su compañero se rio solo un poco y lo mando por un tubo antes de colgar. Ichigo dejo el teléfono en el salpicadero y puso rumbo a casa de Asuna Suno de nuevo. Cada vez nevaba con mas fuerza y al coche le costo llegar hasta allí. No quería ni pensar en lo que le habría sucedido si Asuna hubiera tenido que salir de la casa en su coche, que debía de tener por lo menos veinte años.

Una vez frente a su casa, se dispuso a acercar el coche todo lo que pudiera, pero, de repente, las ruedas delanteras quedaron atrapadas en una zanja e Ichigo se vio obligado a dejar allí el vehículo. Antes de bajar, sin embargo, se llevo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, el teléfono y una buena linterna.

Para cuando llego a los escalones del cobertizo, la nieve se le había metido por el cuello de la chaqueta y no sentía las manos del frio.

-¿Señorita Suno? Soy Ichigo Kurosaki otra vez –grito a través de la puerta.

El viento era tan fuerte que, cuando Orihime abrió la puerta, Ichigo se sintió empujado hacia dentro y tropezó con ella.

-Perdón –se disculpo cerrando la puerta.

-No pasa nada –contesto ella sorprendida -¡Tiene el cabello helado! ¿Qué ocurre?

Ichigo dejo sus pertenencias sobre el sofá y se quito la chaqueta con cuidado para no manchar.

-¿Tiene una toalla? No quiero mojar la alfombra.

-Esta viejísima, así que no creo que pase nada, pero tome –respondió la ojigris entregándole una toalla.

Ichigo se seco el pelo y el cuello. Después, dejo la toalla sobre la alfombra, se puso encima, se quito las botas y las dejo allí.

Cuando levanto la mirada, vio que Orihime lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es peor de lo que yo creía –le explico.

Orihime había encendido el televisor y en la pantalla se veía todo nevando.

-Han dicho que estamos en estado de emergencia –comento.

-Si, eso me han dicho en el parque de bomberos. Han cerrado las carreteras.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo? –le pregunto Orihime –Que pregunta mas tonta. ¿Cómo lo van a saber? Bueno, entonces… va a tener que quedarse aquí.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. No es culpa suya –contesto Orihime mirando hacia el televisor y hacia la cocina como si no quisiera mirarlo a él -¿Le apetece un café caliente?

-Si, gracias –respondió Ichigo.

Orihime le dedico una tímida sonrisa, pero que parecía de verdad, se acerco a la encimera de la cocina y sirvió una taza de café.

-¿Tiene hambre? –volvió a preguntar.

-No, he comido tarde –espeto Ichigo

A él no le pareció que Asuna suspiraba aliviada y se dijo que, aunque tuviera hambre, no iba a comer. Estaba seguro de que en la nevera de aquella mujer no habría muchas cosas y no quería gastárselas.

-He comido con Uryuu, con mi hermano Uryuu, que también trabaja en la Fundación.

-No lo conozco, pero he visto el memo en el que se anunciaba su llegada –contesto Orihime.

-Hemos comido con Unohana y me han puesto una hamburguesa enorme.

-He visto ese restaurante por fuera, pero nunca he entrado.

-No es un restaurante. Más bien, solo una cafetería –comento Ichigo –Pero cocinan muy bien. Incluso tienen enchiladas –añadió sonriente.

Orihime lo miro confusa.

-La noche del incendio me dijo que estaba en el restaurante porque había ido a comprar una enchilada –le recordó Ichigo.

-Ah –contesto Orihime –No me acuerdo de haberle dicho eso.

-Es normal. La gente dice muchas cosas en la mitad de un incendio.

-¿Y que mas le conté?

-Nada mas –respondió Ichigo dándose cuenta de que aquella mujer guardaba algún secreto.

Un gran secreto.

Por supuesto, no pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría algo que ver con su embarazo.

-Lo único que dijo fue que no quería que llamáramos a nadie –añadió

Literalmente, había dicho que no estaba casada, así que Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntarse también que habría sucedido con el padre del bebe.

-De eso si me acuerdo –dijo Orihime

Tenía las manos sobre el regazo y se estaba retorciendo los dedos, pero, cuando vio que Ichigo se las miraba, se apresuro a dejar de hacerlo. A continuación, se paso las palmas por las mangas del gran suéter y parto la mirada.

Ichigo se dijo que tenía que conseguir que se tranquilizara. De lo contrario, iba a ser una noche muy larga. No quería ni pensar en lo que harían si le tocara pasar allí toda la noche, lo que era más que probable porque el cielo estaba cada vez más negro.

La oscuridad fue haciéndose cada vez mas patente y Asuna encendió otra lámpara. Había solamente dos en toda la casa y no combinaban en absoluto, pero, por lo menos, funcionaban.

-Voy a ver si funciona la calefacción –anuncio perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Una vez a solas. Ichigo se pregunto cuantos dormitorios tendría aquella casa y decidió que, si solamente había uno, él dormiría en el sofá en el que estaba sentado en aquellos momentos.

-¿Y que trabajo desempeñas en la Fundación? –le pregunto cuando volvió

-Soy recepcionista –contesto ella apartándose un mechón de pelo del rostro –No es un trabajo tan importante como el que hace tu hermano –añadió mientras Ichigo se fijaba en que no llevaba alianza.

-No digas esas cosas. Tú eres la persona que esta de cara al público y te aseguro que, en cuanto la gente entre allí y te vea, empezara a dar dinero.

Orihime se quedo mirándolo estupefacta e Ichigo se dio cuenta de que sus palabras se podían tomar como que su aspecto era tan horrible que la gente iba a querer darle dinero para mejorar su situación.

-No quería decir eso. Lo que quería decir es que eres tan guapa que a la gente le va a salir de manera natural darte dinero –se explico, sintiéndose muy torpe –Vaya, eso tampoco ha sonado bien –se lamento –Supongo que por eso soy bombero y no escritor.

Orihime sonrió.

-Me doy cuenta de que lo has dicho como un cumplido, así que te doy las gracias.

-¿Y desde cuando eres bombero?

Además de bombero, Ichigo también era medico, pero prefirió no decirlo por si Asuna creía que estaba alardeando.

-Desde hace unos diez años –contesto –Llevo tres en el Cuerpo de Bomberos de Karakura y antes fui bombero en el sur de California, que es donde naci y donde crecí –le conto -¿Y tu?

-Yo soy de Inglaterra –contesto Orihime encogiéndose de hombros, sin dar detalles -¿Seguro que no tienes hambre? Había pensando en hacer espaguetis para cenar, pero puedo preparar otra cosa si no te gustan.

-Me encantan los espaguetis –le aseguro Ichigo -¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Si, quédate ahí –ordeno Orihime señalando la cocina –Como veras, no hay mucho espacio

-Bueno, si te aferras con eso, esta bien ¿No?

Orihime sonrió como si le hubiera gustado su comentario

-Tienes razón –respondió sacando una cacerola de un armario -¿Quieres ensalada?

-De acuerdo

-Perfecto. Eres simple –sonrió –Menos mal. Porque no cocino muy bien. De hecho, cocino mal, vaya. Con mis dotes culinarias, no me contratarían ni en la cocina del restaurante Karakura

-Ahí no van a contratar a nadie en mucho tiempo –dijo Ichigo

-He leído en el periódico que la causa se esta investigando

-Si, así es. En cuanto sepan como se origino el incendio, lo publicaran. Al principio, habían creído que el fuego se había originado en la cocina, pero el propietario se mostro rotundo, consiguió que se investigara y parece ser que tiene razón

-Entiendo que no puedes hablar sobre los detalles.

-No los conozco, pero, si los conociera, no podía hablar de ellos, efectivamente.

-No lo se. El propietario, Giriko, quiere hacerlo cuanto antes. No te preocupes, en cuanto abran, seguro que hacen enchiladas.

Orihime se rio. Al hacerlo, Ichigo se fijo en que tenía unos dientes blancos perfectos.

-Ahora que lo se, dormiré mucho mejor –suspiro girándose de nuevo hacia la encimera.

Ichigo trago saliva. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que con una sola sonrisa lo dejara sin respiración.

-¿Dónde esta el baño? –le pregunto

-Por el pasillo –dijo Orihime respondiendo y señalando hacia la derecha con el cuchillo, sin quitarle la vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ichigo avanzo por el pasillo y comprobó que, tal y como temía, aquella vivienda no tenía dormitorios.

Una vez en el baño, se miro al espejo y se dijo que su hermano tenía razón. Estaba loco. El baño era tan pequeño y precario como el resto de la casa y, para colmo, tenia la lavadora-secadora en una esquina, pero Asuna había puesto una cortina de colores y toallas a juego.

Mientas volvía al salón, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no había ningún tipo de objeto personal, ni fotografías ni adornos. Ni siquiera su casa estaba tan vacía y eso que apenas la utilizaba para dormir, pero hasta él tenia fotografías de su familia.

Por lo visto, Asuna no tenia nada.

El televisor no se veía bien, así que intento ajustar la antena.

-Se supone que esta conectado a las plataformas digitales, pero solo hay un par de canales –menciono Orihime en tono de disculpa.

Lo único que Ichigo quería era ver el anuncio meteorológico, pero solo encontró una serie antigua, un programa de entrevistas y anuncios.

-Yo casi nunca la veo –comento olvidándose del aparato y sentándose de nuevo.

Orihime se inclino para sacar algo de un armario y, al incorporarse, Ichigo vio que estaba pálida, que dejaba lo que había sacado sobre la encimera y se apoyaba.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto levantándose a toda velocidad y agarrándola de los hombros.

-Si, es que me he levantado demasiado rápido –respondió Inoue llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Siéntate –le indico Ichigo

-Estoy bien, de verdad –protesto Orihime sentándose sin embargo

Ichigo procedió a llenar de agua la cacerola y a ponerla al fuego. La ensalada de lechuga, tomate y zanahoria estaba preparada, así que la dejo sobre la mesa.

-Quédate ahí mientras hierve el agua –mando Ichigo

-Estoy bien –insistió la pelinaranja

-Que terca eres

-Si me conocieras mejor, sabrás que eso no es cierto

-Comete la ensalada. Has dicho que tenias hambre –pidió Ichigo -¿Tienes condimento?

-En la nevera –contesto Orihime

Ichigo se acerco al electrodoméstico y abrió la puerta

-Hacia años que no veía uno como este. Es una pieza muy antigua –comento

-Es un poco viejo, si –admitió Orihime

A Ichigo le sorprendió lo bien surtido que estaba. Por lo visto, a aquella mujer le gustaba mucho la verdura y la fruta y solo comía carne blanca.

-¿Qué salsa quieres?

-Wasabi

Ichigo saco el frasco y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Al ver que ella no se había servido ensalada, se la sirvió él.

-Vamos, come –le ordeno pasándole el condimento.

-¿Tu crees que podre servirme sola? –se burlo Orihime –Te aseguro que soy capaz de decidir por mi misma si quiero comer ensalada o no.

-No lo pongo en duda. Seguro que también eres capaz de decidir si te quieres desmayar o no. Así que, si gustas desmayarte, no tienes más que ponerte en pie, por mí, no hay problema.

Orihime abrió el Wasabi y se sirvió.

-Te da miedo tener que recogerme del suelo de nuevo

-Te aseguro que hace falta algo mas que eso para que me de miedo –dijo Ichigo viendo que el agua estaba hirviendo -¿Quieres que le ponga sal? –le pregunto metiendo la pasta.

-No –contesto Orihime –Prefiero no tomar mucha sal.

No tomaba café ni sal, comía frutas y verduras y, además, Ichigo había visto un frasco de vitaminas en una estantería. Desde luego, aquella mujer era el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier ginecólogo.

Viendo que había una jarra con los utensilios de cocina, saco una cuchara de madera y le dio un par de vueltas a los espaguetis.

-Pareces cómodo en la cocina –comento Orihime visiblemente sorprendida –Incluso en una tan pequeña como esta.

-En el parque de bomberos, todos nos turnamos para cocinar aunque los resultados no son siempre igual de buenos –contesto Ichigo viendo que ella se estaba comiendo la ensalada con gusto.

Cuando los espaguetis estuvieron hechos, le añadió la salsa de tomate, sirvió dos platos y los dejo sobre la mesa. A continuación, se sentó frente a Asuna y se sirvió ensalada.

-Mi madre cocinaba muy bien –le dijo –Nos enseño a mis hermanos y a mi a cocinar, así que soy capaz de hacer buena pasta y unos sándwiches de atún para chuparse los dedos.

-¿Cuántos hermanos son? –le pregunto Orihime mirándolo divertida.

-Cuatro. Somos los mayores chicos y dos chicas pequeñas. Todo el mundo se pregunto como pudo soportarlo mi madre. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Un hermano mayor –afirmo Orihime –Como veras, yo soy la pequeña. Me lleva como diez años.

-¿Y eres el único bombero?

-Si, Karin, la de en medio, se dedica a los deportes, le gusta mucho el ejercicio y el futbol, es muy buena jugando. Yuzu, la más pequeña se dedica a un negocio de repostería, sus pastelillos son deliciosos. Y el mayor, Uryuu es un gran empresario y también estudio para medico y… uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos no conocidos es la costura –esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Orihime soltó una risita ante el comentario no porque fuera burla, sino porque eso le parecía muy extraño y curioso en un hombre, y mas en uno serio como lo era Uryuu.

-Sora, mi hermano, también es medico –comento Inoue sorprendiéndolo y deteniendo su risa –Él lo hace todo bien, pero se ha casado y ya no lo frecuento –añadió –Yo soy solo recepcionista.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Preferías trabajar en otra cosa?

-Hasta hace poco, tampoco lo había pensado demasiado –admitió Orihime ruborizándose de repente –Perdona. Supongo que nada de esto te interesara. La verdad es que no es interesante.

-Asuna –dijo Ichigo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no alargar el brazo y tocarle la mano -¿No entiendes? Todo en ti me parece interesante

Orihime levanto la mirada, dejo el tenedor en el plato y se mojo los labios preparando solo una respuesta

-¿Incluso el hecho de que éste embarazada?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A-ca-beeee… ¡ah!, bien pues aquí esta su conti… espero y les haya agradado. Gracias por sus comentarios y por favor no busquen el libro aun. Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible, ya me vienen las temporadas de exámenes así que me apurare.

**Pregunta:** Si fueras un personaje de Bleach **¿Quién serias?**

Besos n.n

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Tiempo para compartir

¡Ohayo!… bien pues por fin he aparecido y traigo ya las actualizaciones, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y aquí les dejo el cap. Que espero y les guste n.n

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Atrapados en la nieve**

**Capítulo 3:** "Tiempo para compartir"

Orihime no se podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello.

-Me lo imaginaba –contesto Ichigo llevándose un tenedor de espaguetis a la boca.

No parecía sorprendido en absoluto. De hecho, la miraba con mucha calma.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por que? ¿Te dijeron algo en el hospital? –cuestionaba rápidamente Orihime preocupada por saber.

-En el hospital no me dijeron absolutamente nada sobre ti, solo que te habías ido en contra del consejo de los médicos y que habías tomado un taxi –respondió él tranquilizándola.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo me has encontrado? –volvió a preguntar.

-Los taxistas son mucho más flexibles a la hora de dar información sobre sus clientes que los hospitales dando información sobre sus pacientes.

-Así es –murmuro Orihime intentando recordar cuantos taxis había tomado desde que había huido de Inglaterra en un furgoneta conducida por un anciano que podría haber sido su abuelo.

Era cierto que había tomado taxis, pero había sido en Londres. Luego, se había comprado un coche y se había instalado en Karakura. Siempre había pagado en efectivo y no había utilizado la misma empresa de taxis ni una sola vez. No tenía nada que temer. Ni sus padres ni Grimmjow la habían encontrado y no la iban a encontrar. No estaban allí.

El que si estaba era Ichigo.

-¿De cuanto estas?

-De cinco meses –contesto Orihime apoyando los codos en la mesa de manera poco elegante -¿Por qué te cuento cosas que no tenía intención de contarle a nadie?

-Por que soy bombero y la gente confía en nosotros.

Orihime temía que fuera algo más que eso.

-También fui camarero durante un tiempo, en la universidad –continuo Ichigo como si tal cosa –Te aseguro que detrás de una barra se oyen y se ven cosas que no te puedes ni imaginar. Hay gente muy loca, de verdad.

Orihime se quedo mirándolo mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor de manera un poco nerviosa. Ichigo Kurosaki no era exactamente guapo. Por lo menos, no en el sentido clásico, como Grimmjow, pero tenia algo muy atractivo. Algo que emanaba de el y producía una sensación de fuerza, estabilidad y apoyo.

Orihime no lo sabía.

Ella se dijo que no debía dejarse llevar. Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba sola. La sensación se le hacia extraña y le daba a la vez un poco de miedo, pero era mucho mejor que la vida que había dejado atrás, en la que lo único que hacia era elegir los zapatos que mejor iban con la falda que llevaba.

Ichigo ya casi se había terminado los espaguetis y ella apenas los había probado, así que se puso manos a la obra mientras pensaba que, si Ichigo se estaba preguntando quien era el padre de su hijo, lo ocultaba muy bien.

-¿Y por que quisiste hacerte bombero? –le pregunto la ojigris

-Mientras estaba en la universidad estudiando Empresariales y Económicas, me di cuenta de que no quería pasarme la vida trabajando en la empresa de mi padre, Kurosaki Forecasting.

Orihime había oído hablar a su padre de aquella empresa. Probablemente, habría sido en una de las interminables fiestas a las que había acudido con él.

-A mi padre no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero mi madre consiguió convencerlo. Al final, termine la carrera para dejarlo contento y trabajo en lo que a mi me gusta, así que todos en paz.

A Orihime le hubiera gustado poder decir lo mismo, poder decir que sus padres la habían apoyado, pero ellos se habían mostrado intolerantes. Lo único que querían era que se casara con Grimmjow y eso era imposible.

-¿Tus padres viven en California?

-Mi madre murió hace unos años, pero mi padre sigue viviendo allí, si. Aunque ahora mismo esta aquí, en Karakura –respondió Ichigo apartando su plato vacio –De hecho, la mitad de la familia Kurosaki esta aquí ahora mismo porque hay una reunión familiar.

Orihime se dio cuenta por la cara que había puesto Ichigo de que aquel tema no era de su agrado, así que decidió cambiar de conversación.

-Tengo galletas si te apetece algo de postre.

.No gracias, no suelo tomar postre –sonrió Ichigo comenzando a recoger la mesa –Ya me encargo yo –añadió al ver que ella protestaba –Tu descansa.

-Pero si has preparado tú la cena.

-Solo he hervido agua –dijo Ichigo poniendo los ojos en blanco –No me he lastimado, te lo aseguro. Anda ve a poner los pies en alto, que es lo que se supone que hacen las embarazadas, ¿No?

Orihime apretó los dientes, pero decidió no discutir.

-¿Te sales siempre con la tuya? –le cuestiono.

-De vez en cuando –contesto Ichigo sonriendo nuevamente.

-Voy a ver si dicen algo de la tormenta en televisión –propuso Orihime.

-Bien, ve –la apresuro Ichigo.

Orihime encendió el aparato y deseo haber gastado un poco mas de sus ahorros en comprar uno mejor, pero no podía ser, tendría acceso a mucho dinero si sacara de la cuenta de lo que había heredado de sus abuelos, pero sabia que sus padres estarían esperando que lo hiciera, así que no lo había tocado, ni lo tocaría.

Mientras cambiaba de canal, se pregunto que iban a hacer Ichigo y ella durante el resto de la noche, hasta que llegara el momento de irse a la cama. Al pensar en aquello, se dijo que en su cama cabrían los dos, pero muy juntos.

Al instante, se ruborizo y se concentro en la pantalla.

-Ichigo, están dando las noticias.

Él se acerco.

-Siéntate –le dijo.

-No tienes que ser tan mandón –murmuro Orihime sentándose.

-Ser así de mandón es imprescindible para hacer bien mi trabajo.

-La noche del incendio no fuiste así –recordó Orihime mientras comenzaba la sección meteorológica.

Dos minutos después, mientras bajaba el volumen, sus esperanzas de que Ichigo pudiera irse y no tuviera que pasar la noche allí se habían desvanecido por completo. Por lo visto, se acercaba otro frente frio.

El Kurosaki se giro y volvió a la cocina, donde comenzó a fregar los platos. Parecía muy tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, Asuna, voy a dormir en el suelo –le dijo desde el lavadero.

-No estaba preocupada por eso –mintió Orihime.

La verdad era que estaba sorprendida consigo misma porque la idea de dormir en la misma cama que él no le disgustaba en absoluto. Cuando se había acostado con Grimmjow, era virgen y no lo había hecho hasta llevar un año de noviazgo, pero con Ichigo…

¿Cuánto hacia que lo conocía? ¿Dos semanas contando desde la noche del incendio? Fuera como fuese, no podía dejar de pensar en la mezcla incendiaria que serian Ichigo y la cama ¿Serian las hormonas? ó ¿Su presencia?

-Me voy a dar una ducha, no vaya a ser que nos quedemos sin agua caliente si se va la luz –comento.

Y, dicho aquello, se perdió en el baño. Una vez a solas, abrió el grifo del agua fría, se sentó en el inodoro y se tapo la cara con las manos. Fueran las hormonas o no, tenia que controlarse.

Ichigo Kurosaki parecía un hombre perfectamente decente. Aunque le hubiera dicho que le interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, estaba segura de que lo ultimo que le gustaría seria que una mujer embarazada que estaba huyendo de su prometido se le abalanzara al cuello.

En cuanto el pelinaranja oyó correr el agua. Se agarro al borde del fregadero, echo la cabeza hacia adelante y tomo aire profundamente. Al instante, se obligo a dejar de imaginarse a Asuna quitándose los jeans y el jersey.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, que estaría pasando en Las Noches. Por ejemplo, si la instalación eléctrica de aquella casa tan precaria aguantaría el embate de la tormenta. Por ejemplo, que altura habría alcanzado ya la nieve y que les depararía el segundo frente frio que se aproximaba.

Cuando oyó el ruido metálico de las anillas de la cortina de la ducha, su mente volvió al baño de Asuna. Enfadado consigo mismo, quito el tapón y seco los platos mientras se preguntaba si a Asuna le gustaría la barra de jabón y la esponja de toda la vida o preferiría aquellos geles de olores fascinantes que dejaban todo el baño oliendo bien.

Desde luego, lo suyo era de locos.

Si hubiera estado tan interesado en Senna como en Asuna, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Entonces, se habría quedado en Los Ángeles, se habría casado con una mujer de la que no estaba enamorado y que estaba embarazada de otro hombre y habría sido otro el bombero que hubiera sacado a Asuna del restaurante.

Ichigo seco la cacerola y los platos y los coloco en las estanterías. Después, se dirigió hacia el televisor y volvió a subir el volumen para no oír correr el agua, pero no lo sirvió de nada.

Así que se tumbo en el sofá. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, se levanto y se sentó en la silla. Intento hablar con su hermano Uryuu, pero le apareció el buzón de voz y no le dejo ningún mensaje porque sabía que Uryuu lo llamaría cuando tuviera algo que decirle.

La ducha seguía corriendo.

Maldiciéndose en silencio, se puso la chaqueta y las botas, agarro la linterna y salió. El viento había cesado, pero seguía haciendo frio, lo que lo ayudo a calmar el calor interno que sentía.

A la luz de la única bombilla del cobertizo vio que los escalones estaban cubiertos de nieve. La aparto con la bota y bajo, recorrió la zona con la linterna y vio que seguía nevando aunque no con tanta fuerza como antes, así que se animo y dio la vuelta a la casa en dirección al garaje. No tenía mucha visibilidad, pero comprobó que el tejado no estaba en buen estado y decidió que, cuando hubiera vuelto la normalidad, contrataría a alguien para que lo reparara.

Cuando volvió al frente de la casa, dirigió la luz hacia su furgoneta, que no era mas que un montón de nieve y no se molesto en acercarse.

No quería ni imaginarse el caos que habría en Karakura a causa de la nevada.

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y vio que no había estrellas. Un copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz, se lo quito y volvió al interior, donde encontró a Asuna en el centro del salón.

Al verlo, suspiro aliviada ¿Acaso había creído que se había ido y la había dejado sola?

-He salido a ver que tal estaba todo –le explico –Parece que ya no nieva con tanta fuerza –añadió fijándose en la bata blanca con tonos rosa que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

No era un experto en batas, por supuesto, pero la que Asuna llevaba se le veía lujosa y costosa, como si se la hubieran hecho a la medida.

Lo que no tenía ningún sentido, por supuesto, Ichigo se dijo que no era asunto suyo, se quito la chaqueta y las botas y las dejo junto a la puerta.

-Tendremos que quitar la nieve con una pala para llegar a ella carretera.

-Pues no hay –contesto Orihime mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos –la tranquilizo Ichigo.

Aunque estaban aislados del pueblo, tenían agua y un lugar seco, caliente y techado.

-Te he dejado toallas limpias en el baño –hablo Orihime –Pero me temo que no tengo un cepillo de dientes de sobra.

-Es normal. Esto es una casa, no un hotel. Tranquila, no pasa nada –dijo Ichigo –Si estas cansada, dilo calmadamente. Ya te he dicho que voy a dormir en el suelo.

-lo cierto es que estoy un poco cansada –admitió Orihime encogiéndose de hombros –Últimamente, estoy siempre cansada.

Ichigo sabia que era a causa del embarazo porque a Senna le había pasado lo mismo.

-Supongo que cuando se lleva una vida dentro se requiere el doble de energía –explico.

Orihime se llevo la mano al vientre, justo donde su hijo estaba gestándose.

-Eres la única persona de Karakura a la que se lo he contado y resulta que ya lo sabias ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Te recuerdo que te saque en brazos del restaurante.

-Vaya. Si ahora que estoy de cinco meses ya peso como una ballena, me voy a poner como una embarcación.

-No estas como una ballena en absoluto, pero eres menuda y delgada y yo soy medico y estoy acostumbrado a fijarme en los detalles. Por ejemplo, no me paso inadvertido que te sueles poner las manos sobre el vientre en actitud protectora. Fue por eso y no por otra cosa. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Te aseguro que no te toque ni nada.

Orihime se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ni siquiera me había pasado por la imaginación!

-Entonces, no te apures. Bueno, ¿Este sofá de saca o como se convierte en cama? –pregunto Ichigo cambiando de rumbo la conversación.

-Si, se saca –afirmo Orihime rápidamente aliviada –Hay que tirar.

-Muy bien. Toma –dijo Ichigo dándole el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había dejado en el sofá.

-Seguro que eras boy scout –bromeo Orihime sosteniéndolo.

El Kurosaki tiro de una barra metálica y el sofá se convirtió en una desvencijada cama. Orihime saco del armario el edredón que había comprado de oferta en Londres, una manta y dos almohadas.

-Las sabanas y las fundas de las almohadas están limpias –lo informo –Las lave antes de ayer.

-Asuna, no te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en cualquier sitio –la calmo Ichigo.

Cada vez que la llama Asuna, Orihime se sentía culpable.

-Si vas a dormir en el suelo, tal vez, seria mejor que te hicieras una cama con los cojines del sofá.

Ichigo los coloco junto al refrigerador porque tampoco había mucho mas espacio y dejo el edredón encima. Orihime coloco una almohada y la manta sobre la cama, se quito la bata sin mirarlo y se metió a toda velocidad bajo la manta.

Se había ido de Inglaterra con el dinero que había sacado del cajero automático y la ropa que llevaba puesta, que había resultado ser su vestido de novia y las perlas de su abuela. Había vendido el vestido y con ese dinero se había comprado el coche. En el último momento, había conseguido sacar de la limusina una maleta con las prendas que se iba a llevar a la luna de miel. La había vendido en tiendas de segunda mano de Londres y con ese dinero se había comprado cacerolas, sartenes, platos, sabanas y todo lo que había en el baño.

En lugar de llevar los saltos de cama de encaje blanco que su madre le había regalado como parte de su agujar y que descansaban ahora en un cajón bajo el televisor con las perlas que no había tenido corazón para vender, llevaba puesto el pijama de franela invernal que había comprado junto con el edredón. Aunque iba completamente tapada, le daba vergüenza estar metida en la cama con Ichigo tan cerca.

Cometió el error de mirarlo de reojo y alargo el brazo para apagar la lámpara que había sobre la mesita que estaba situada entre el sofá y la silla. Ichigo se había quitado la camisa y ahora lucia una camiseta blanca que le marcaba los hombros. Orihime trago saliva y se apresuro a apagar la lámpara antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Te importa que deje la televisión puesta para ver las noticias? –le pregunto Ichigo –Luego la apago.

-No. No me importa en absoluto –contesto Orihime pensado en la cantidad de noches que la había dejado encendida para que le hiciera compañía.

-Buenas noches, Asuna.

«Me llamo Orihime», pensó ella cerrando los ojos y tapándose hasta la nariz.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo –respondió.

Durante unos minutos, lo oyó acomodarse. En un momento dado, escucho un ruido metálico y supuso que se había quitado la hebilla del cinturón, lo que hizo que un torrente de imágenes se apoderaran de su imaginación.

En un rato, lo único que se oyó fue el murmullo de la televisión y alguna ráfaga ocasional del viento.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Si?

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Yo, también.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Lamento de nuevo terminarlo hasta aquí, últimamente no me han dejado tiempo el la escuela, para que me crean ni en mis vacaciones u.u. Tengo tarea.

Así que mientras disfruten de lo que puedo ofrecerles, que dudo que sea mucho últimamente porque tendré un largo servicio social de 6 meses aparte de mis clases.

**¿Review?**, se los agradecería como siempre.


End file.
